


Temptation

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: blanketforts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius lures Remus away from the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **blanketforts** 2006 [thirteenth prompt](http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/74979.html#cutid1).

Sirius finds Remus in the library, at a desk by the windows. In the thin cold light of this cloudy winter day, hunched over a musty leather-bound folio, shivering in his robes, quill in hand, Remus is missing only the tonsure to be the perfect picture of some monkish scribe. He is even wearing fingerless gloves, Sirius notices as Remus sets down his quill and warms his fingers over the fire of the single guttering candle on his desk.

Well, if Remus is a monk, Sirius thinks, I'm the devil come to tempt him.

He bounds up behind Remus' chair and says, at a volume that has been carefully chosen to be as loud as is possible without rousing the wrath of Pince, "It's snowing!"

Remus starts and nearly burns his fingertips. "Wha? Oh hullo, Sirius. What was that?"

"Honestly, Moony, why take a desk by a window if you aren't going to look out it? It's been snowing for hours and hours. The whole world is covered in snow!"

Remus looks out obligingly. "The whole world, eh?"

"Well, all of Britain, at least."

"It's lovely," Remus says absently, turning back to his folio, which Sirius immediately slams shut, nearly catching Remus' fingers. "Was there something else you wanted, Pads?"

Sirius grabs Remus' bag and begins packing up his ink and quill. "That's enough homework done for any day, Moony, and especially a fabulously snowy day such as this. Now it is time for snowball fights."

Remus for once doesn't even make a token protest, merely blows out the candle and returns his book to the shelves. When he returns, Sirius has finished packing up his things and hands him his bag. As they leave the library, Remus says, "Thanks, Pads. For coming to get me."

"Anytime."


End file.
